1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus to be employed in electronic appliances such as electronic game machines for driving a display unit or a mechanical driving unit following an instruction of a user, and in particular relates to an electronic apparatus that is capable of operating the display unit or the mechanical driving unit without requiring the user to touch the electronic apparatus itself.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional electronic game machines and other electronic appliances, keys provided thereon are operated by a user to drive a display unit or a mechanical driving unit, or keys provided on a remote control device are operated by the user to drive the display unit or the mechanical driving unit.
More specifically, when a character or a robot with a mechanical driving unit, which is displayed on the display unit, is moved on the display unit, the user is required to selectively operate direction changing keys to move the character or the robot rightwards or leftwards.
In the conventional electronic game machines or other electronic appliances, however, the user performs a simple mechanical operation, depressing corresponding keys to move or change the character or robot displayed on the display unit as desired. The simple mechanical operation gives a quite different feeling from that as the user actually gives an instruction, for example, to his dog. Therefore, the user cannot enjoy the feeling as he gives an instruction to his dog. Further, the conventional electronic game machines or other electronic appliances have to be provided with a key input unit and a remote control device.